Angelic Nightmares
by mid-sweettalk
Summary: Dreams are made in our subconscious. They are developed from our innermost thoughts. When those thoughts are our fears, the dream turns into a nightmare. Femslash, Mitchie/Alex


**So I woke up to my alarm, and realized I'd had a nightmare. So I started writing this. And it just developed. Yeah. So. Hope y'all like it. **

**Read and review, please! **

* * *

><p>Mitchie sat up, a scream caught in her throat. She coughed when she tried to let out the breath stuck in her lungs. Tears stung her eyes as the dream-nightmare, rather-she'd just had replayed in her mind.<p>

Then, as quick as the videos had started playing, they stopped, and Mitchie could hardly remember a thing that had happened in the nightmare. She looked down at the girl laying next to her. Alex, her angel, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the things running through her girlfriend's mind.

All Mitchie could remember from the dream now was being afraid. She had an image pop into her head of Alex laughing at her. Not with her, but _at _her. Making her feel naïve, stupid for loving Alex like she did. Mitchie had the thought that she said something sweet, but true, about how she felt about the Latina, and Alex just laughed in her face. She remembered feeling hurt. Had Alex… had she _left her _in her dream? She remembered crying, alone in her bed, something clutched in her hands, but she couldn't remember what.

Usually when they lay down together, it was Mitchie who would be holding Alex. This was one of those times, though, when Mitchie just needed her girlfriend to hold her.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks as much as she could and glanced at the clock, seeing that it was nearly four in the morning. Alex had to work in the Sub Station tomorrow, even if she was on summer break. Mitchie couldn't abuse her power as a guest and get Alex off of work for the two weeks she was there to visit. That would be unfair to the Russo's. She couldn't wake her girlfriend up this late-er, early. She'd just have to be careful.

Mitchie wiped her cheeks again before carefully laying back down to face Alex. Mitchie's girlfriend of almost a year was laying on her back, having rolled off of Mitchie sometime earlier in the night. Her head was turned toward Mitchie, though, so she just lay still for a few moments, studying her face. Alex looked so calm, so beautiful in her sleep-not that she wasn't beautiful when she was awake, but there was definitely a difference.

Mitchie felt her eyes burn again as new tears formed, so she slid closer to the sleeping body next to her and draped an arm over Alex's waist. She buried her face in the taller girl's chest and listened to her heart beat. She felt Alex's head turn above her own as she stirred. Her arms wrapped around Mitchie loosely. Mitchie nuzzled Alex's chest and closed her eyes. She always felt so safe and secure in her lover's arms, even with the fears from her dream still in the back of her mind.

"Don't leave me," Mitchie whispered into Alex's skin. "Please. I can't…" she trailed off and closed her eyes tighter, feeling her tears fall.

Mitchie felt Alex's strong arms wrap tighter around her. She pulled Mitchie until she was laying completely on top of Alex. Mitchie wrapped both of her arms around Alex to clutch the back of her shirt. She felt Alex kiss the top of her head gently.

"Baby," Alex mumbled into Mitchie's hair, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Her hands rubbed circles on Mitchie's back as the shorter girl let her scared sobs escape. Mitchie pulled herself up so that her face was buried into the side of Alex's neck. Alex wrapped her arms even tighter around her crying girlfriend.

"Mitch, I'm not leaving you," she said, kissing her neck lightly. She left a trail of kisses up Mitchie's neck to her jaw, whispering more sweet words of reassurance and love to her. She tugged lightly on Mitchie's hair to get her to lift her head a bit. When Mitchie's eyes met Alex's, the taller girl pressed their lips together. Mitchie kissed her girlfriend back fervently and wrapped her arms even tighter around her, pressing their bodies closer together. Alex brought her hand to rest in Mitchie's hair, holding her there as she slowly flipped them over.

Mitchie could tell that this was one of the few times when Alex wanted to be in charge. So she let her. She loved times like these anyway. Alex would be dead-tired during work in the morning, but neither of them were thinking about that.

Alex murmured the most beautiful things in her ear as she made sweet love to her. And as Alex gave that final push that sent her over the edge, Mitchie found herself crying out of pure happiness, her nightmare completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyhey. Follow me on twitter *thumbs up* breathewithyou<strong>


End file.
